1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope inserted into a body cavity and used when treating various tissues in the body cavity while observing the various tissues, and a treatment instrument for an endoscope that can be appropriately applied to the endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a minimum invasive treatment, various procedures such as cholecystectomy, or the like, using a laparoscope or the like, are performed. Such a laparoscope surgery is performed in a manner in which a plurality of holes are opened in the abdominal wall and a plurality of instruments are inserted thereinto.
In recent times, in order to lighten the burden of a patient by reducing the number of holes opened in the abdominal wall, it has been proposed that a soft endoscope is inserted into natural holes such as the mouth or the nose, the anus, or the like, of the patient to perform a procedure. As a medical instrument used in such a procedure, for example, a medical instrument disclosed in United States Patent Publication Application No. 2010/0063354 has been proposed.
The medical instrument has a soft insertion section having flexibility, and an observation unit and a pair of arm sections having bending sections configured to perform a bending motion are installed at an insertion section distal end. A plurality of channel disposed at the insertion section is in communication with inner cavities of arm sections thereof.
A manipulation section configured to manipulate the arm sections is connected to the arm sections via manipulation members, and enables bending manipulation of the arm sections in four directions spaced apart from an axis thereof.
A user appropriately selects a treatment instrument, such as forceps, and inserts the treatment instrument into a channel of a medical instrument. The user mounts the manipulation section of the treatment instrument on the manipulation section of the medical instrument, and makes a distal end of the treatment instrument protrude from the arm sections. Then, as the user manipulates the manipulation section while observing a tissue of a treatment target (a target tissue) or the like using an observation unit, the user brings the distal end of the treatment instrument close to the target tissue from a different direction and performs a procedure on the target tissue.